Karin's love war
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Karin loves Kazune. But what happens when a certain somebody comes and flirts with Kazune. Not to mention, bad timings when Jin flirts with Karin? Look for then sequeal: All's fair is love and war. Pictures to this story are on my Homepage!
1. the introduction

Karin hanazono sat on her bed looking out side. She thought about her "epsidoes" with Kazune and Himeka. Not to mention Jin, Kirio, Kirika, Micchi, Miyon, Yuuki, ect. She thought about what would have happened if she wasn't a clone, and had gone to school like a regular girl. She sighed and stared at her door.

"Oi Karin, get you butt down here!" kazune kuyou called

"Kazune-kun, Do I hafta practice today?" Karin said, thinking of her "training".

"who said you were workin'? get you ass in my room now!" He screamed from bellow her floor.

'whoa,…some body is mad today" she said running down the stairs.

Karin walked in and saw Kazune sitting on his bed without a top, and shorts.

"Kyah!"Karin Yelled blushing…which with being all flustered, came out like 'Hyaa!"

"Yeah, Im sick so what?" Kazune said thinking Karin was making fun of him.

"Um…what…uh…d-did –you want?" Karin trembeled trying to stop blushing.

"Well im too sick to go to school and stuff, so get my work, 'kay?" Kazune said staring out the window

"Um..sure….HEY WAIT A MINUTE, THAT IS WHY YOU YELLED AT ME? Karin backfired

"whatever" He said softly and layed back down.

Karin stepped out of the room, acting all cool, and then ferisoly blushed. 'why do I have to fall in love with that sexist pig!' Karin thought hitting her head. 'no it had to be him!' Karin ran to her room to pick up her books, and ran off to school.

"Well everyone, where having a valentines dance. So Girls, best get a date before" there teacher said smiling.

"Mornin' hanazono-san!" Michi said hugging Karin. "erk…Micchi!" Karin said trying to breathe.

"where is Kazune Kun?" Micchi asked

"Yeah where is he, My goddess?" Jin Kuga said sexily while calmly hugging her waist. (Yeah, I made Jin Perverted in this…uh story)

" Ewww, Perverted!" Karin said pushing Jin away. Instead of getting mad, Jin simply smirked.

"What happened to him hanazono-san?" Micchi asked again

"well he got sick and had to-" Karin said before Jin stopped her

"is that so? Well Kuyou, you had better hurry up, before I steal Karin away from you!" Jin said to no one in particular.

Karin simply blushed at that thought. Not Jin, but Kazune fighting for her. She smiled and blushed.

* * *

End of chapter one. Well I just got started…Oh I don't own kamichama Karin (I WISH)

Jin: How come I perverted?

Kazune: 'cause you are

Jin: even if that is true I…I mean I am Not!

Karin: …


	2. The conversations

Woo Chapta two! Yeah, well this is a long story, but good!

Jin (indisguise as a man with a mustache): It Sucks starballz (those colorful things)

Sarach: Hey, dude, that is my line!( sarah is one of my friends)

Valerie: Sarah, you like obsessed with those! (also a friend)

Amanda: what up, my peeps? Oh Veronica and selseste say HI! (all three are my Bff!)

* * *

Karin walked home by herself to find a limo parked outside her house. Thinking her eyes widednd and she ran inside the house.

"Himeka-Chan!" Karin cried hugging her friend who was sitting on the couch

"Karin-chan!" Himeka said hugging her friend back.

"Himeka-chan, when did you get back?" Karin said so happy she was crying

"'bout an hour ago" Kazune replied, he said eating some Ramen (instant ramen).

"Did anyone ask your opinion?" Karin said backfiring.

"Whatever" Kazune said walking up to his room.

'sexist pig. Why him, how come its always him' Karin thought blushing when he glanced at her before he walked to his room.

"Kazune-kun…" Karin said opening the door to Kazune's room. "What is it?" a lump said from the bed. Apparently he was asleep. "Um kazune-kun, I..uh came to tell you that….you didn't have anywork for today, and that…" Karin stopped when kazune got up and was leaning in her face. Karin was blushing as his blue eyes stared into her green eyes. "well?" Kazune said "Ohhh..um well…uh..we..are…..w-well…h-having a dance…and…" Karin stopped thining about what she had said. 'NO!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!! NO!!. Karin you are a stupid idiot, why can't you tell it just going to be in 2 weeks? Huh? It sounds like you asking him out'

"well?" kazune said grabing her waist and caressing it while leading it to his bed. "um, well…" Karin repeaded until her began to rub her cheek with his index finger while she turned scarlet. "w-well Its going to be in 2 weeks, and wewantedtoknowifyouweregoingsowecanseehowmuchfoodweneed" Karin said quickly. "what?" kazune said sweatdroping. "slow do this time!'

"we wanted to know if you were going to the dance so we can make sure we have enough food.." Karin said closing her eyes. "… Sure ill go." Kazune said smiling. Karin blushed, bowed, and ran to her room. 'oh my god, his smile, I practically blushed and everything, he probably knows I like him!' Karin thought covering her mouth.

* * *

End of chapter two. Im trying to get you guys to "feel Karin's emotions" so that's why its kinda long. 


	3. The Snow Angel

**_Sup, my peeps?_**

**_Just wanted to make a shout to my 8th grader friends! Oh yeah, Michelle, Ashley, Haley, Hannah, and Kelsey. Well That all I gotta say. Well I am making my stories while pretending I'm making an answer sheet to my history game. Yeah, My crush said something to Me very mean, so I don't like him…that has nothing to do with the story so lets get along_**

* * *

Karin sat on her bed the next morning and realized it was Monday. Not only that, but it was snowing! Yes, It was a marvelous sight. Kids were already playing out side in the creamy white blanket. She saw Michi making a snowman, and Jin making a picture of…ew…herself (sure is perverted) she also saw Miyon and Yuuki making snow angels in the snow.

Karin slipped out of her bunny pajamas, and put on a super short green skirt, with a white tank top with a mini heart on it covered slightly by a long sweater thing. **_check mewberii's photobucket. Its mine and ill make a picture soon so you can see what I'm talking about.) _**she added some olive earrings, and had her hair down slightly curled, with some white boots, that looked like ice skating shoes. She put on her white gloves and skipped to Kazune's room.

"Kazune-kun" Karin sang knocking on the door. "Ne?" Kazune replied "Can I come in?" Karin said happily. "Sure hold on. Damn this stupid sweater." Kazune-kun opened the door struggling with his sweater. "Ah forget it!"Kazune said throwing his sweater off. "What do you want?" He said looking frustrated.

"Oh, Um, you wanna go out side?" Karin replied. "I guess so" Kazune said walking out the room. Karin followed him outside. Karin walked over to a tree nearby, when she was suddenly hit with a huge wet slimy snowball that smeared all her makeup. "KAZUNE-KUN!!!!" Karin screamed. She ran after Kazune before he stopped and tripped Karin and she fell on the snow. Karin kicked him in the back of the knee, when he fell on top of Karin's back.

"uh,…Sorry Karin" Kazune said rubbing the back of his knee. "get. Off. Of. Me." Karin said through her grinded teeth. She pushed him off before he could respond and ran toward the forest. Kazune followed her in and found her resting against an old oak tree.

"K…." was all Kazune could say to her. "Kazune-kun, you messed up my makeup!" she said without turning about. "Karin its okay, you don't need makeup, I Mean it makes you look worse that you already are!" Joked Kazune trying to make her feel better, but instead of a thanks, he received a punch in the cheek.

He grabbed some snow from the ground and put it down her shirt. She shivered and he held her tight against his chest. "Kazune…kun…." Karin said blushing madly. "lets get back to the House" Kazune said letting Karin go. "y-yeah" Karin replied blushing.

When they got home, I girl with a humungous chest sat outside the door. She had shiny black hair, a Black dress with red ribbons tied at the slits at the end and on her back. Her hair was down and covered in glitter. Her lips were glossed ruby red, and she had stylish black boots. (think of Nina from "the clique" series.

"ah, Kazune-chan, Its been so long, I've missed you so long" the girl said hugging Kazune and kissing him on the cheek while Kazune blushed. 'who is that?' Karin thought steaming with smoke.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kay, when I'm done with the story, or when I'm bored, ill make some pics. to go with the story!_**

**_Arigato for reading, I appreciate it, and I f you can, will you review it, so I know how I am doing?_**


	4. Sayura Malina

_**Hey guys, this is chapter 4. Kamichama Karin is my favorite book, so anyways, my song is lollipop. I like it because it goes with Kamichama Karin. It was in a AMV.**_

* * *

"Kazune" the girl repeated sexily rubbing Kazune's shoulders, while Kazune blushed. (Karin: I hate You!

Kazune: I didn't write the script) "u-uhh who are you!" Karin said Yelling at the girl.

"Huh?" The girl said casually as she stopped hugging Kazune. "I asked who the hell are you?" Karin demanded again Wanting to strike the girl

"Oh, I'm, giggle, Sayura Malina." Sayura said gently rubbing Kazune waist. (me: LUCKY!) Kazune didn't say a work and blushed

"well what the heck are you doing here?" Karin said shocked by her rage. "oh, I'm **best** friends with Himeka-chan." Sayura said sexily.

"Sayura-san?" a voice called

"Oh Himeka-chan!" Sayura cried hugging Himeka. "Himeka, its been so long. Ive tried to write to you, but they always come back to my house." Sayura replied.

"Himeka-chan…who is this?" Karin said frowning at Himeka

"Um this is sayuri-san. She used to be my friend before…" Himeka said. Then she stared at Kazune.

" That doesn't matter anymore." Sayura said hugging her friend. "I got over him" she said honelstly. "right Kazune-chan?" Sayura said as Kazune blushed and remained quiet.

"why don't you come in?" Himeka said grabbing her wrist.

"'kay" Sayura said following.

"Kazune" Karin yelled at Kazune who was kinda blank at the moment

"h-huh" Kazune said staring at Karin

"how the hell does she know you?" Karin said putting her hands on her hips. "how could you not say anything to her when she was flirting with you? Huh? Well guess what. I bet you didn't even like that! Why did you let her do that?"

"uh…" was all Kazune managed to get out. He then walked toward the house with ought another word.

'what the hell is his proble…OMG, what if he likes Malina (Sayura's last name) That would be like totally bad. I mean…' Karin thought then look sadly at her nail, which since she moved with Himeka chan, she had not bitten. She bit the top of her French manuicure, and thought ' the way he blushed…at her…it made me really uncomfortable…if Kazune-kun really likes Malina…who would I Like?'

Karin started to cry when she realized that her sight was all blurry. She ran to the Oak tree nearby so nobody would see her cry. But then someone grabbed her (eyesight is still blurry) and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_**For some who would like to guess, the guy is really a pervert. Cough Cough cough. I mean he is a guy...not a girl**_

_**karin: Thank goodness**_

_**Himaka: gross, i dont think gay is right for this story!**_

_**Massie: what's up with us in this story**_

_**Claire: Yeah, just cause Layne cut my bangs wrong doesn't mean you have to use us!**_

_**Me: Shut up cique people**_

_**Massie: yeah shut up Claire!**_

_**Dylan: Im so fat**_

_**Kristen: No your not**_

_**Alicia: Hey don't make fun of my Cousin...even if she was dumb**_

_**Me: Shut-Up Y'all**_


	5. ‘luscious Watermelon’

**_What is up my homie G skittles? (something my friend Treva (Trevor) said)_**

**_Inuyasha: Me LOVE SKITTLES!_**

**_…anyways, well so people who like my story, I will usually post a chapter a day. So You will know when ill post….Unless I am on vacation, and I can't use my dad's labtop. Ill put it up when im on Vacation. Other wise it may not be here one day, cause im thinking about what will happen._**

* * *

The next Morning

Karin still speechless blushed at the thought that Jin Kuga, kissed Karin on the lips

(flash back)

'Why, why does that girl have to like Kazune-kun?' Karin thought hitting the wood.

"Something the matter Karin? A guy said. She slowly grabbed her waist

"uh.." Karin trembled turning to see Jin staring at her face.

Jin tilted his head a little right and leaned forward. Karin started to Go back but he was to quick and Kissed her.

"PERVERT!" Karin yelled blushing and crying as she pushed him off and ran inside.

"Karin what's wrong?" Kazune yelled with a concern look on his face.

Karin could not reply and pushed him into Sayura. Karin ran into her room and cried herself to sleep.

(end flash back)

"What's wrong?" Shi-chan replied sitting on Karin's Bed. " oh shi-chan, you wouldn't really understand….I mean…" Karin cut off by her sadness.

"hanazono-san?" Micchi called opening the door.

"something wrong love?" Micchi said in his "British" Language.

Karin then spilled the whole story of Sayura and Jin.

She cried in her pillow why Micchi rubbed her back. "hanazono-san, its okay, maybe Sayura is just kidding since Himeka-san likes Kazune. And Maybe Jin saw and he thought, I should comfort him!" Micchi said trying to help. Maybe you should go shopping." Michi said smiling. Karin looked up from her pillow. He was extending his arm toward her, and in his hand was $200. She took the money, and thanked him.

The Mall.

'Kazune-kun' Karin thought searching through a makeup department. 'what will he like?' Karin thought. She soon spotted a bottle marked '_luscious Watermelon'_ Karin read the small caption that read:

_Boys will literally fall into your arms. Just with one whiff of this delicate smell. You got yourself 100 dates to the prom!_

'Really' Karin thought 'maybe I should...' Karin thought thinking. 'Yeah, Ill bye it' She did a little confidence pose while other people did a little sweat drop.

Karin then found herself in her room opening the heart shaped bottle. It was colored a Watermelon pink, and had little hearts shaped around the bottle, with a crown around the top as a lid. (detailed aren't I?) ' This is for you Kazune-kun' Karin said closing her eyes and biting the top of the bottle off.

Karin squirted about 2 sprays on herself. She sniffed the perfume to find it quite pleasing. 'wow…this smells really good. I mean it smells amazing, not like other perfumed' Karin said blushing, the blush when you enter a room or a bath.

"Kazune-kun!" she said sweetly as she knock softly on the wooden door.

"what the hell do you want?" Kazune yelled

"can I come innnn? Karin said rubbing the door with her index finger. 'what's going on?' Karin thought 'I'm…I'm…I'm…I can control myself!!!1' Karin said inside her brain. Her brain said no go away. But her body did as it wanted to.

Kazune opened the door and found a blushing girl standing at his door

"what did you want?" Kazune grunted.

"um, do you like my perfume?" Karin cooed.

"Oh, that's what that horrible smell was. I thought the water pipe broke or something." Lied Kazune, expecting a slap, but instead got a grab on the hand from Karin.

"aren't you going to invite me in?" Karin said massaging his hand with hers.

'What is going on' Karin thought (she is thinking this but you can't see it on her face) 'kazune-kun, save me!'

"uh sure, I guess" Kazune said staring at his hand.

* * *

_**Kamichama Karin episode comes out on Sunday Yay. The first episode (actually 6) where Micchi Comes in...for about like 3 seconds.**_


	6. HELP!

_**Hi guys. I just saw (drumroll) Kamichama Karin Episode 7. They are already showing Jin and sazune again. Well Sazune comes on episode 8, and Karin is holding the Aprodite ring. Ha, Im in my kamisama mode. And In English were studing gods and goddesses. I got Athena. But thanks to Shi-chan I say Athe-nya.**_

* * *

'what the heck is wrong with karin?' kazune thought staring at Karin's hand. 'her...eyes... there not green' Kazune noticed seeing that Karin's eyes turned from green to a indigo color. 

"Karin! let go!" kazune wanted to say, but he couldn't he couldnt even control his body. 'NO!' kazune screamed in his head. He stared at Karin and thought 'she is probably going through the same thing.'

"So why did you come karin?" kazune zombie (sorry couldn't think of another word) said winking at karin. 'what the heck am i doing?' kazune thought trying to move.

"oh, well i thought i could talk to you...I mean your so strong and stuff..." Zombie Karin said rubbing his hand as they walked to kazune's bed. 'Wha? that is the best you could thing of, That sexist Pig is weak! weak...wait... im supposed to get control. Kazune, help me...you not that weak!' karin thought, trying to run away.

"k-kk-kkazune--kunn!" Karin said trembling. Zombie Karin grabeed her head and was putting her nails into her head

"Karin!" Kazune maneged to say, before the zombie Kazune locked him up again in his brain. 'Karin, are you okay'

"Kazune-kun, sorry 'bout that, I kinda went freaky or somethin'. I dont know what came over me." karin said sitting on Kazune bed.

Kazune-zombie (very quickly and "professionally") grabbed karins waist, and pressed her on the bed and managed to press his lips against hers.

'kazune-kun...?' Karin thought in her head and blushed.

'what the hell am I doing ?!' kazune thought trying to move.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin managed to say through the kisses.

"karin. I. Am. sorry." was all Kazune maneged to say before the "Zombie" took over.

Zombie-kazune grabbed Karin's bow (in the back) and undid it. he grabbed her Sleeves and pulled them down a little bit exposing her shoulders.

'KAZUNE-KUN!!!!!! Karin screamed/ Screamed

'KARIN!' Kazune thought

"KAZUNE-KUN!!!!!!!!" Karin yelled out loud now crying. The Zombie soon took over Again.

" Kazune-Kun, Hanazono-san? Micchi called Knocking on the door. Both Karin and Kazune blushed. "is everything alright in there?" Micchi called again, andopenined the door.

* * *

**_Ohh suspence. I am Dying to know what happens...wait Im Righting this I am really dumb. Sorry guys, I kinda forget i am writing this. Oh, Im also sorry this chapter is short. It will get longer after this._**


	7. Afterwards

_**Okay, so this story may have to be split in parts. Its kinda long and complicated. I mean i think too many character in it. I mean you have like MxKxK and JxKxK and SxKxK. so there may be 3 parts sorry. unless i make the chapters longer...which i will...or atleast try.**_

* * *

"hanazono-san?" Micchi called opening the door. He had a big Smile on his face. "uh..." Micchi trembled blushing. He saw Kazune on top of Karin, which looked like he was undressing her. "um...d-d-did..I I-inturupt something..?" Micchi Trembled Blushing closing his eyes, with a huge sweat drop. 

"Uh..." Karin managed to say before Micchi Slammed the door running out. (he is scarred for life) ' that was a bad picture for Micchi..well to anyone. I mean he is always glomping me...' karin thought. Then made a shocking face reallizing that kazune was still staring at her. He was red and had a sickening face. "k-k.." Kazune said as he got off of karin. Karin Blushed and Ran out of his room.

While running, she pushed her sleeves back up, and tied up her ribbon.

"karin-chan!" Himeka chan said holding a class of lemonde. "Where having dinner in a little bit do you wan-" himeka said before she was cut off

"NO! Im not hungry" Karin yelled. 'I can't face Himeka-chan any more.' Karin thought slamming the door.

* * *

**(kazune's point of View)**

'what the heck was wrong with me?' Kazune thought still blushing. He jumped on his bed, and stuffed his head in his pillow. 'I can't face karin any more...' Kazune thought screaming in his pillow (not so manly)

* * *

( Later during the night) 

toss.turn.toss.moan..groan.cuss(lol).toss.turn.plop.grabs pillow.

karin stared at the ceiling. She was woried about what Kazune would say he next day. Especcialy since it was sunday, and she couldn't hide from him at school.

'Geez, what was up with that?' karin thought. She turned, and grabbed the Perfume she had bought earlier in the day. she stared at the bottle and noticed a red labe

**_Do not use unless over 18, Some "events" May happen when using._**

"Oh, come on!!!" Karin yelled to no one in particular. She grabbed the bottle of perfume and threw it out the window. (like when karin through Shi-chan). She cried thining of how the bottle messed up her life.

"i should go see Kazune-kun.." karin said making up her desicion.

* * *

Knock Knock. 

"Who is it?" Kazune said, making sure the same thing didn't happen again.

'Its...um...Karin..." Karin said blushing.

"your not..um..." Kazune said walking torwards the door.

"um no, its over...I hope" Karin said staring at her small feet. Kazune opened the door. He looked in Karin's eyes, while Karin Blushed a beet color. He put his hand on her head and rubbed it. He smiled when he saw her hair was messing up. Karin blushed and started to cry. She ran back to her room. Kazune was in shock when she ran away like that

'i can't face Kazune-kun, I knew it!' karin thought as she slammed the door again. She cried her self to sleep.

* * *

(the next Morning) 

"Ah, Kazune-chan!" Sayura said as she saw kazune walk down the stairs.

"Hmm?" Kazune said looking up. He had been thingink about what had happened between him and Karin. He had been staring at his feet.

"Kazune-chan, Is some thing wrong?" Himeka said placing Bacon, eggs, and pancakes on the table.

"Have you seen karin?" Kazune asked Staring at Himeka eyes. 'Karin must have told her something. If i see something weird in her eyes, she must be lying' Kazune thought.

"oh, well she didn't say why, but she went to the beach. she said 'Himeka-chan, Im going to the beach'." Himeka said smiling. "She must want to find some nice shells for decoration.

"Im going to find her." Kazune said getting up from his chair.

"kazune-chan, don't you want to finish your breakfast?" Himeka chan said worried

"Here, It just take some t'go." Kazune said getting a tortilla, and rapping some bacon on it. He ran out of the house and ran down the Mile walk to the beach.

* * *

Meanwile Sayura finishes her breakfast.

"Hey Himeka, Im going to collect some berries from the forest." sayura said grabing her purse

"Sayura-san, Make sure your back intime for lunch."

"'kay" sayura said walking out casually out the door.

" that little pest is going to pay." Sayura said smiling.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuuun. well the next chapter is pretty exciting. Oh this is funny**_

_**Band Director: Well when you do hard work you get rewarded like how were having a movie today after the concert. (long lecture). why do you think you guys get a talent show**_

_**Valerie: 'cause we deserve it... (sarcasm)**_

_**BD: really?**_

_**Valerie: I was kidding**_

_**BD; but your right, its cause you guys worked your buts off on the taks**_

_**(lol so funny)**_


	8. ending

**_Last Chapter. Italics will be the thought buttons. Sorry bout the language. I am just trying to show how mean she is._**

* * *

karin wore a Beautiful oulfit. A red and white shirt. she wore an under shirt that was covered half with a red top that exposed her t-shirt. She wore a red sailor skirt, and a red ,matching artis hat, with red sandals (AFTER THIS CHAPTER I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT! I GOT FREE TIME SINCE SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT!) 

"Kazune...kun..." karin said tears falling down her cheek. The wonderful ocean proudly declared 'Be happy" But she was to sad to follow its advise.

_why...can't...I...face...him?_

She thought the conversation she had one time

* * *

(flash back) 

_"kazune-kun?" Karin said as she sat by Kazune who was staring at the big Sakura tree above them_

_"hmm?" Kazune said staring into Karin's eyes._

_"um..." karin said blushing. '' I wanted to if you...'' She said Blushing even harder. (if that was even possible)_

_'I wanted to know if you liked me..' Karin thought trying to send a mind message._

_"well?" Kazune said leaning torward her._

_' are you going to...' Kazune thought know blushing._

_"um..Its nothing..." Karin said getting up and running up to the bike they took to get to the park. She Jumped on and ran off._

_"Hey you LOSER! That is mine!" Kazune yelled running after Karin. Karin giggled as she saw kazune running torward her. When she didn't look, Kazune ran through the short cut. He beat her home and ran under her bed_

_"Man, that was brutal" Karin said lying on her bed. She was panting. Suddenly Kazune arose from under the bed, and Karin's face showed a lot of fear._

_"K.A.R.I.N." Kazune said having a mad little thing (you know like a sweat drop but for anger) and grabbed Karin's wrist. _

_"your going to pay!'' He yelled. Karin screamed until he brought his lips on hers. She stopped screaming and he put stopped the kiss._

_"k-kazune-k-kun..?" karin stammered Blushing and trembemling._

_'' you right Karin! '' Kazune smirked, then walked out of the room Cooly and casually._

_(end flash back)_

* * *

It had been about an hour since Karin had left. She couldn't cry anymore. so she got up only to find a Girl staring at her. She looked mad. She finally realized it was Sayura. She was wearing a sleef cuttop blue shirt, with a white skirt with some While Keds (eww) 

"Hanazono-**yarou! **(oh no she didn't)" Sayura said running her ivory hands through her raven black hair.

" How could you do that to Kazune-chan!" She yelled

"..." Karin replied she looked down.

"don't think I didn't see! I saw you making out with Kazune-chan!" she yelled pointing at karin.

"Your wrong." karin said. She looked up. "I didn't make out with Kazune-kun, I was forced. I was taken over by a perfume. O-kay?" karin yelled

"yeah, sure you just wish I was as Clueless as Himeka-**yarou (shut UP)** ! Like a perfume could take control of your life.

"How dare you call Himeka-chan Insulting, and worthless! She is a great freind, and she loves Kazune-kun. I would let her have Kazune-kun. Even..." karin stopped she looked back down again. "even...if I love Kazune-kun, I would rather have her have him, She is the best freind anyone could have. And..she deserves him..." karin said softly. She looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"how dumb are you?" Sayura said placing her hands on her hips. you really need to G2G!" She said

"h-huh?" Karin said confused

"it mean got to go, bitch!" She yelled. "you think everyone likes you, but they don't, Ive heard them talk about you. Everyone thinks your a slut, so change up or Leave!" sayura yelled...

Karin couldn't take anymore. She knew it wasn't true, but she ran away anyways. She closed her eyes and ran, which she bumped into Kazune-kun, who unfortunately..heard it all.

"K-karin." Kazune stammered. He was blushing, and Kind Gawking at her oulfit. (pervert) Karin looked at him and ran to the house.

_Im never going to..to...come back...Im LEAVING!_

* * *

(kazune POV) 

_karin?_

_does..does she really love me? I mean she never acts like it...and Himeka..what should I do_

"...you think everyone likes you, but they don't, Ive heard them talk about you. Everyone thinks your a slut, so change up or Leave!" sayura yelled.

_What???_

karin ran torward Kazune to where he fell down along with her

"karin!" he said but he stammered. He was gawking at her. not her oulfit, but the fight she just witness. he wanted to kiss her passionately on the lips, and tell her he loved her but found her getting up and running away. When Karin was gone, he walked Up to Sayura.

"What is your problem?" Kazune said angirly at Sayura

"she deserved it!" She said snobbily looking away.

"you've been tricking Himeka, havent you?" Kazune said

"yeah, so?" she said

"well.." kazune said . He then slapped her

"you are a whore. I want you out of here." kazune said. he got a punch in the face.

"how dare you call me that. Fine I'll leave. you'll all be sorry!" She said running torward the house.

* * *

"karin-chan!" Himeka said as she saw karin entered. 

"himeka..chan..Im Leaving.." karin said her head down

"what?" Himeka said dropping her plate. It shattered on the ground.

"Take care of kazune-kun."

"karin-chan. don't you want to talk-"

karin them ran up and locked her room. In 15 Minutes she picked up the clothes she brought with her, and was about to walk out the door when she called a freind.

* * *

Jin's (point of view) 

Jin was staring at some girl pictures. ( You know those magazines)

The phone rang and he answered it.

"shello?" he said in an accent.

"Jin, Its..uh karin.."

"Oh, what is it?"

"can I stay at your house for a couple of days, untill i get in touch with my aunt?"

"um sure, whats wrong"

"im to sad to say right know Ill tell you later.."

"okay, um meet me at the park, since you don't know where i live."

"okay..."

Karin hung up.

_I wonder what's up with karin. _

" I wan't this mansion cleaned by the time i get back" Jin rdered to the butler

"yes, I will!" the butler said saluting.

* * *

( 4 hours later, 10 p.m) 

Knock. Knock.

"who is it?" Kazune yelled leaning against the door. He did not want anymore rude people

"its Jin!" Jin said heaving, he was pleading to come in.

"What do you want?"

"I have karin..." Jin yelled panting.

"what?" kazune Said_ does he really have Karin?_

"Just open the Damn Door Kuyou!" Jin said almost falling to the floor. Kazune opened the door to find karin in his arms asleep.

"What happened?" Kazune asked taking Karin, and almost dropped her (she needs to lose weight.)

"well, I was walking, to pick up Karin at the park, something must have happened but i don't know what. She didn't tell me. I think she was crying though" Jin said scratching the back of his head and looking Up at the sky, whiel kazune Blushed from the "incident (I use air quotes)"

" I saw her lying against a tree. she looked tired, so i decided to take her home. I mean, Like I was really going to take this load of rocks home. I wouldn't make it." Jin joked smiling. Kazune figited in his spot trying to keep karin up.

"well its best that i go okay" jin said smiling and turning

"okay, thanks for brining karin back!" kazune yelled at him

"No prob. I mean she'll be mine soon!" Jin Laughed walking away.

_idiot_

Kazune moved karin to his bed and changed into his clothes. He covered Karin and went to the couch. He fell asleep there.

* * *

"Mmm!" Karin Yawned._ Man I have never had a better sleep!_ Karin realized she was In Kazune's bed. She practically screamed in her head. She saw a lump next to her_ K-kazune-ku-u-n-n-n-? She trembled, thought._ she lifter the blanket to find out that it was just a pillow (lol) she layed her head on it and smelled kazune's scent. It smelled a lot better than the Perfume she had boughton earlier. 

she got Up and remebered she was supposed to be with Jin. "Oh No!" Karin yelled. Kazune walked in an found her in shock. karin looked down. "kazune-kun...what...happ...end..." Karin said. she couldn't look at him. her face was Bright red.

"you passed out by the tree, abd Jin brought you here." Kazune said waling toward the bed, then he sat down. She blushed even harder.

"karin..." Was all Kazune said. He looked up at the ceiling while karin blushed even more. He looked at karin's face and turned her face toward his using his thumb. Karin blushed even more (if that was even possible) He leaned forward and karin Blushed Like Mad, and her face turned pink (heh, since it couldn't turn red)

"kazu-"

Kazune silenced her with a kiss. She closed her lips to a small hole so Kazune couldn't kiss her, but he ran his tounge over her mouth, and she opened it in suprise, to where Kazune could slip His tounge in. ( Okay I do not know how to kiss. Okay! My freind just got kissed, so this is the only way I Know. don't get mad at me! I like Manga, and Im the only one, so guys don't date me Oh Ho Ho!) Karin Blushed and Kazune grabbed neck. He then put his hands on her back and pushed her towards his. All karin did was stay there frozen.

Kazune ended the kiss and smiled at her. Karin blushing put her head on kazune's chest. he laughed and hugged her. "Im sorry karin, I really am." Kazune said hugging her tighter. Karin nodded, she couldn't say anything. "all i wanted to tell you, was that I love you. thats all I need to say. He let go off karin and put his hand over his heart, " even if you...don't love me back...I promise we can still be freinds, and ill protect you no matter what. Karin stared at his with tears in her eyes. She hugged Kazune

"Kazune-kun I love you too!" Karin yelled crying on his chest

"Hey, Im not a tissue!" Kazune laughed as Karin cried on him

"sniff...sniff...I..sniff...Love you too!" Karin replied.

_

* * *

_

_**well that's a story. Man I love this. I am so happy. I was down loading some Pic. and I saw...well A girl wrote this summart, here it is:**_

as karin got in the kitchen she asked for his curry, and then his "bottle" fell xD (ahahaha yes! HE'S DRUNK! )  
and karin came with the thoughts that he musn't drink and those things XD  
and then kazune sudenly hugged karin and said that he loves her  
and again I didn't get quite well the next one  
kazune: ore dake no mondazoo  
xD gomen ! I began learning japanese last year I still shuck at it

and he said that he images how can their future be like  
and he said  
"we are going to marry"  
"we are having a children"  
and he says how can it be like  
and he says that definitely he's not going to loose it (oh my god o-o I don't unerstand them XD they always say "I'm not going to loose" try a new phrase! urgh!)  
and he says that he's going to protect karin and suzune  
and he's not going to loose to anyone  
and that's why, he's going to see the future (he wants to say that he's going to travel to the future '')

**_I didn't write this look on this page to find the Images:_**

s125.photobucket(dot)com/albums/p51/Mewberii/

**_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 those are the names of the Pictures. they go by order. well this is then end. Well till I make a new story bye. _**

_**Thanks to chokoreeto-hime(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ Thank you Chokoreeto-Hime! Give all the thanks to you. I just put those pictures on Photobucket, because some people need to download a thing to downlad the scans, asnd im sure your parent don't want to you download the softward.**_

_**( I DO NOT OWN THE SUMMARY OR THE PICTURES!)**_

**__**


End file.
